


Strings

by radiofedora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Hypnosis, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofedora/pseuds/radiofedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana approaches Kevin with an odd request. He obliges the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut of any variety. There was a serious lack of transformation kink in the Night Vale tag, and so I decided to remedy this (and write my favorite pairing at the same time). 
> 
> Also: this technically takes place after a longer Kevin/Dana piece that I'm planning-- which is why he is un-Strexified. I blame my RP buddy Anna for Kevin being so adorable.

“You want... _what_ now?” Kevin glanced over the top of his newspaper at his girlfriend. He’d been sitting there quietly, minding his own business, when she’d piped up with the strangest request he’d heard in a while (and he’d lived in both Desert Bluffs and Night Vale, so that was definitely saying something).

 

Dana winced, staring down at her bare feet. “You heard me,” she muttered. Gods, she’d finally gotten up the nerve to ask, and Kevin was staring at her as if she’d grown a second head.

 

He blinked a few times and sat the paper down. He’d definitely heard her all right, but he was having just the _slightest_ bit of trouble processing her request. Kevin knew that Dana had some odd kinks-- she’d been rather upfront with that, since the beginning-- but this, this was new. Being tied up? Fine. Spankings? Fine. Hell, he’d even been okay with the corsets and maid outfit and occasional crossdressing (more than okay with the corsets and maid outfit, if he was honest with himself), but-- “A marionette. You want me to turn you into a _marionette_ , Dana?”

 

“Yes?” she replied, glancing up at him, her expression rather sheepish.

 

“You-- but-- _why_?”

 

Dana sighed. “I’ve always liked the idea of being changed into something else,” she said softly. She was near to stammering, giving voice to thoughts she’d never actually spoken aloud before.  “Especially something beautiful... something that can be played with. I want someone to control me. I-- I want to be a good, obedient, mindless doll, for someone to do with as they will.”

 

“First of all, love, you’re already beautiful.” Kevin smiled, holding his hand out to her to pull her close. She settled into his lap, comfortable, content. “I can’t say I quite understand, but then, there’s a lot that I don’t quite understand. But baby, as much as I want to give you what you want--” And he did; he could never deny Dana anything-- “that’s not something even I’m capable of.”

 

Of course he couldn’t. Dana knew she’d been foolish to even ask. “It’s okay,” she murmured. Her hand went up to stroke his cheek, and she smiled at the contrast between her dark fingers and his pale skin. Foolish, yes, and impossible, but then, she’d once thought it impossible that they would be sitting here together, safe and happy. She’d been trapped in the forbidden Dog Park, after all, and Kevin had been all but a puppet himself, slave to StrexCorp and their whims. And now, here they were.

 

“It’s okay,” she repeated, sighing; Kevin’s eyes were fixed on her (she’d been surprised to find that his eyes were almost normal once he’d gotten off of the absolutely horrifying amount of drugs Strex had had him on, save for the fact that his irises were a startling shade of orange, like sunrise; it was the only way Dana could tell him and Cecil apart most days, especially if Cecil’s tattoos were covered up-- Kevin didn’t have any), and he seemed to be lost in thought, only half paying attention. “It was a silly request, I know.”

 

Kevin leaned into her touches as he considered her request. While he couldn’t turn her into a doll in truth (nor would he really want to; Kevin liked Dana the way she was, warm and soft and cuddly), he was getting an idea; there was something that might work, if she was willing to trust him. And that really was the question, wasn’t it? “I might be able to figure something out. Do you trust me, Dana?”

 

She smiled. “With my life.”

 

“Alright, then.” He kissed her cheek, working over things in his head. “I’ll need a little time to get things together, but... soon, I promise.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Soon turned out to be a couple of weeks later. Dana had wanted time to get an outfit made, she’d said, and Kevin had just needed time to practice. In the end, he was rather pleased with what he’d worked out, and once he’d explained his plan to her, she’d agreed enthusiastically.

 

Kevin surveyed his equipment as he tried to get his nerves to settle, waiting for Dana to finish getting dressed. He was reasonably confident in his abilities, but he also knew that this was something she’d wanted for a long, long time, and he wanted to do it right for her. She’d be happy with whatever he managed, of course, and he understood that, but he was determined to do his absolute best to give her precisely what she desired.

 

“Kevin?” Dana called softly from the doorway. He turned to her, and his jaw _dropped_.

 

She had said that she wanted to look the part, and she did, a thousand times over. Her outfit was something like a Ren Faire tavern wench-- ruffled white blouse and a short, frilly skirt that was the same deep green as her eyes. The bodice was green as well, laced tight around her waist, and she wore thigh-high white stockings and black patent-leather shoes. Her hair was up in pigtails, bound with green ribbons. It fell in long, dark curls behind her, and Kevin wanted to run his fingers through it. And her face-- she really was as pretty as a doll, with swatches of pink across her plump lips and drawn in circles on her cheeks. She beamed at him, dropping into a perfect curtsey. “How do I look?”

 

“ _Phenomenal_ ,” Kevin breathed, eyes tracing over her appreciatively. “You look perfect.” He patted the bed in front of him, beckoning her over, while silently thanking every god he could think of for his good luck.

 

Dana stepped towards him, almost bouncing in anticipation. She already felt very much like a doll on display with the way he was looking at her. It was thrilling.

 

“Sit down, baby,” he said gently. She did so, fluffing her skirt out as she moved. “Are you sure you want this? You’re-- still okay with everything?”

 

“Yes.” The girl nodded. “Kevin, please. I really, really want this.”

 

Kevin gave his girlfriend a sweet smile. “Alright. Remember, if you get freaked out, or you want me to stop, just say so. You remember the safe word?”

 

“Sunshine.”

 

“Good girl,” he murmured. “I’m going to start now, okay?” Dana nodded again, and he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the ropes laid out there. They were soft braided cotton, each a good six feet long. “Close your eyes, sweetheart. Close your eyes for me.”

 

Dana took a deep breath and let her eyes slip closed. Kevin watched her for a minute or two; she was tense with anticipation, already trembling. He smiled, and allowed his tone to raise just the slightest bit, settling into the Voice. It was a talent that both Kevin and Cecil possessed, a way of speaking that demanded absolute obedience, a product of intonation and a healthy dose of the supernatural that ran through their blood.

 

“ _Relax_ ,” he said, and almost immediately Dana slumped; he could see her muscles unknotting as the order rang through her mind. “Relax. That’s a good girl. I want you to take deep, slow, even breaths for me. Can you do that for me, love?” She nodded. “Good. Just focus on your breathing. In and out, nice and slow.”

 

Dana’s breathing evened out after a few moments, and Kevin pulled a chair around to sit in front of her. How to begin, how to begin... “Dana? I want you to hold your right arm out.” She did so, and he took one of the lengths of rope, wrapping it around her wrist a couple of times. Once secured, there was still plenty of rope left over for him to tug on, enough for him to move her arm around as much as he wanted. Perfect marionette strings.

 

Kevin did her other wrist and her ankles in the same way, slowly, giving Dana plenty of time to get used to the feeling. “There. Are you all comfortable, darling?”

 

“Yes,” she replied, and she was. The ropes were just pressing against her skin the slightest bit, but allowed her no resistance should Kevin choose to pull on them. His slender fingers trailed along her jaw and Dana leaned her face against them; she was nervous-- relaxed, but nervous-- and she drew comfort from his touches. Kevin would never hurt her, she knew, and if anyone could make this ridiculous fantasy of hers real, he could.

 

Kevin let his hand drop away from her face. “Alright. I want you to listen to me very carefully, Dana. I want you to focus on my voice, and my voice alone.” As if she could do anything else. “It’s my voice that’s going to change you, you see. And that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to change you. You want to be a good, lovely, obedient doll for me to play with-- so that’s what you’re going to be.”

 

“I’m going to start with your feet,” he continued, letting his words twist around her mind like he’d twisted the ropes around her limbs. “All I have to do is say the words, and you’ll start changing. You can already feel it, can’t you? Your feet are starting to feel a little heavier, a little stiffer-- wood isn’t as flexible as flesh, after all. You can move them, but it takes effort. And they’re not as defined as human feet, are they? Marionettes don’t need toes to balance.”

 

The softest of whimpers slipped from Dana’s mouth, a noise caught somewhere between surprise and pleasure. There was a small, rational part of her mind that knew Kevin wasn’t really turning her into wood, but the greater part of her mind-- and her body-- could feel everything he described. She couldn’t feel her toes at all, and her feet felt so solid she could barely lift them. It was arousing and frightening and wonderful, all at once. “More,” Dana begged softly. “Kevin, more, please...”

 

Kevin chuckled. “Patience, darling. These things take time. It’s starting to spread up to your ankles, now. And you know those ropes tied around you? They’re sinking into your skin. Marionettes are supposed to have strings, of course, and now you do.” He tugged on one of the ropes on her ankle, and she moved with him instantly, just as though the strings were a part of her. “Excellent. That feels so nice, doesn’t it, Dana?”

 

She nodded, and he stroked his finger against her lip for the briefest of moments. “Good girl. Let it spread up over your calves, up to your knees. The wood’s penetrating into your muscles and  bones, and you love it, don’t you? You’re completely helpless, under my control. I could do whatever I want to you. Can you feel the pins going through your knees, keeping the pieces together?” Kevin ran his hand up his lover’s shin, and she trembled. “You’re so sensitive, even made of wood. Every little touch, every caress...”

 

“It’s up into your thighs now, and moving higher, past your hips and into your torso.” He paused to take a deep breath and to gauge Dana’s reactions. The look on her face was bordering on rapture, so he kept going. “You know that you’re safe, don’t you? Even as you feel your organs transform, you know that you’re fine. Your lungs, your heart, everything inside you is solidifying. You can’t even feel yourself breathing anymore, but you’re just fine. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, my lovely doll.”

 

Dana’s breath hitched for the slightest of instants, and then evened out again-- but she was completely unaware of it. Her body was running on automatic, blissfully ignorant of her heartbeat, her breathing. Kevin said she was wooden, and so she was, her mind blocking out everything that ran counter to that.

 

Kevin’s hand moved to brush over the top of her breasts, soft, teasing touches. “You’re so turned on right now, aren’t you, love?”

 

“ _Yes_...” she whimpered. “Yes. Kevin, please... please, don’t stop...”

 

“I don’t intend to.” He gave her a fleeting kiss before settling back into his chair. “Let’s see, where was I? Oh, yes... your chest is solid by now, isn’t it? It’s moving into your shoulders, down your arms. Your elbows and wrists are segmented, just like your knees, and those ropes around you are sinking in the same way as before. The wood’s making your fingers meld together, too. They’re one solid piece; jointed and flexible, but you can’t pull them apart. I’ll let you keep your thumbs, though.”

 

Kevin hesitated, then. Dana had explicitly, repeatedly given him permission to do this, and he trusted his own abilities, but still, he had to pause, had to give himself a moment of reassurance.

 

“It’s up into your neck,” he said softly, and she held her head a little higher, neck as ramrod straight as her back. “I’m moving the change into your face, now. Slowly. So, so slowly. Crawling up your cheeks, the back of your head. Feel the pins in your jaw, so you can still open that lovely mouth of yours. The lips are painted on, of course, but the details of your mouth are clever; working tongue and voice box, powered by the same magic that lets you move, and your eyes are just as detailed. All those moving parts are so intricate, so delicate. You can still see, still hear, I promise. And all of that lovely hair of yours? The softest yarn, almost like silk.”

 

Another slight moment of hesitation.

 

“Dana?” he asked. It came out as a whisper.

 

Wooden teeth settled on her wooden lip, and she had to remember how to use her voice. “Yes, Kevin?”

 

“Do you want me to continue? With-- what we planned?”

 

“...yes. _Please_.”

 

A deep breath. Another.

 

“It’s almost finished,” Kevin murmured. “The only human part left of you is your brain. But you don’t need that, do you? Dolls don’t need to think. Dolls need to obey. They need to obey, and serve their-- caretakers.” The word owner had almost slipped from him, but that didn’t seem quite right. Neither did caretaker, to be honest, but it was better.

 

Dana had a solution. “Master,” she said quietly. “You’re my master.”

 

Master. He spoke the word, and again, testing the feel of it. Yes. Master would do nicely.

 

“Focus on my voice, Dana. You don’t need to think anymore. You want to obey. You _need_ to obey. Obedience is pleasure. Obedience is bliss.” She could almost see his words wrapping around her, sinking into her, binding her mind to him as easily as he had bound her body. “You are a doll. A sweet, beautiful puppet for me to do with as I wish. Your will is mine. You cannot resist, and you don’t _want_ to resist. Obeying feels too good to resist.” Oh, but she was trying, trying to fight against the compulsion; not because she didn’t want this-- she did, desperately-- but that was part of the game, testing how long she could hold out against him. Still, for all her struggles, his voice allowed not the slightest escape, and her thoughts were slipping, slipping away from her... “My voice is all you need. My voice, my commands. You will obey. You are my doll, and _you will obey_.”

 

He fell silent and simply watched her for a long moment. Dana was holding herself almost completely still, the rise and fall of her chest the only real movement. Kevin took her hand, trying to pry her fingers apart, but she resisted, fingers locked together, her body believing that they truly were incapable of separating. That had worked, at least. To test the other part of his work, then. “Dana. Open your eyes.”

 

They snapped open in an instant. The green orbs that stared back at him were unfocused, unblinking. “Good girl. Tell me, little puppet, how do you feel?”

 

A shiver of pleasure shot up Dana’s spine at the praise. She took mental stock of herself, or at least she tried; thinking was so difficult. But her master had given her a command-- and so she would obey. “I feel... I feel stiff, Master. Stiff and solid and wonderful.”

 

“Excellent,” Kevin murmured. “You’re doing very well.” He moved his chair out of the way, and then grabbed Dana’s puppet strings. “Come here,” he said, and tugged at her legs. She stood, a little shakily, unused to her wooden feet. Another tug, a little harder this time, and she was moving to him, unable to resist the pull. “Stop. Just there. Perfect.”

 

He circled around her, observing the way she held herself, so different from her usual posture. Dana the girl had a tendency to slouch, but Dana the doll was as straight as she could manage. She seemed to settle naturally on the balls of her feet, and her arms were raised just slightly, like a ballerina’s-- or a music box doll. “You’re doing wonderfully.” He knew he was being a little excessive with the praise, but he wanted to keep reminding her that she was safe, that he was taking care of her; he was her master, and he was determined to do this right. “You’re a very good doll, Dana.” His fingers brushed against her cheek.

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

“You’re welcome, little puppet.” Kevin smiled. “I think, darling, that you’re going to dance for me now.” He let the strings drop out of his hands. “Dance for me,” he repeated, “however you think is best. And do not stop until I command you to.”

 

Dana nodded, took a step, and let her body flow into an old ballet routine. It was a skill she’d never been particularly good at; she wasn’t the most graceful creature in creation, even she had to admit, and the steps hadn’t always stuck with her. But now, under Kevin’s direction, she was dancing in a way she’d never been able to when she took lessons. She spun and twirled and pirouetted, never stopping, never faltering. In that moment, her dance was all she knew. It consumed her, and she could think of nothing but the next step, the next note, the next motion.

 

Kevin watched her for a while, entranced by her movements. Dana seemed oblivious to his presence, but he was almost preternaturally aware of hers, unable to tear his eyes away from her form. She was stunning and had no idea of it, not the slightest inkling of the radiant expression on her face, and he thought his heart might burst from a sudden, overwhelming surge of affection. For a moment, he was all but a puppet himself; he moved to her as if drawn there by strings of his own, and took her into his arms. “Dana... you can stop dancing.”

 

Dana looked up at him with single-minded adoration. Her master seemed to be illuminated, drawing her gaze to him. She was completely and utterly enthralled, completely and utterly his. There was nothing else in the world. Not for her.

 

“Come here.” Kevin led her over to the bed. He sat on the edge, and she knelt automatically at his feet, her eyes still firmly fixed on his face. “Such a good doll,” he said softly. “You’re being so good for me.”

 

“Thank you, Master.” The praise was intoxicating; Dana wanted more, wanted to please her keeper, wanted to earn his smile and his love.

 

Kevin traced a finger along his lover’s jaw absentmindedly, smiling fondly at her as he considered the rest of what she had asked for. “Alright, little puppet,” he said as he stood back up, grabbing the ropes on her arms. He held them with one hand, the other undoing the buttons of his jeans. There was some nervousness lingering in the back of his mind, but Dana had nearly _begged_ to be allowed to do this, and he forced the jitters away as he tugged her hands up to his hips. “Take the pants off me. There’s a good girl.”

 

Dana managed to get the jeans down, even with her fingers bound together, and Kevin kicked the offending article away. “The boxers, too, please.” There was a tremble in his voice, but she hadn’t seemed to notice; she was too intent on her work. The underwear was gone in a moment, and he settled himself on the edge of the bed. He led her hands back up slowly, teasing over his thighs, before guiding them to his achingly hard cock.

 

“Dana. I want you to listen to me, doll. I-- I want you to use your mouth on me. Your mouth, your hands. You’re going to go down on me until I come, and you’re going to swallow every drop.” Kevin took a deep breath. “It’s going to feel so, so good for you. You’re going to enjoy it; you’re going to get more and more aroused as you work. But-- you are _not_ allowed to climax without permission. Do you understand?”

 

Her tongue snaked out to wet her lips reflexively. “Yes, Master. I understand.”

 

“Good. Go ahead, then.”

 

Dana rocked forward on her heels, wrapping her mouth around the head of him with no preamble whatsoever, and Kevin gasped. He had to force his hips not to move, even though there was nothing more he wanted than to thrust up into that lovely hot mouth. Still, this was Dana’s fantasy, not his, and he would let her go at her own pace-- which, at the moment, was slow, robotic. She was repeating the same motion over and over, one hand curled around the base of his shaft and her mouth taking him as deep as she could every time. It was torture; delicious, excruciating torture.

 

Kevin’s hands tangled into her hair; whether to pull her forward or to keep himself steady, Dana didn’t know. More important, she didn’t have the capacity to care. All she knew was that she had to keep sucking on the dick in front of her. She would make her master feel good, as good as her own body did. She was _tingling_ , waves of pleasure rocking through her wooden form but never quite cresting high enough; it built and built and it would have left her breathless, had she been capable of breathing at all.

 

It could have been minutes-- or it could have been days; Kevin had lost all track of time by then. His brain was fogged with pleasure, and all he could manage were soft little whimpers of praise as she worked him over. She was absolutely relentless, and he was so close, so, _so_ close--

 

A choking noise that might have been meant to be her name was the only warning Dana got before Kevin hit his peak, hands tightening in her dark hair as he spilled himself. She swallowed eagerly, again and again, making sure not to lose a drop, and kept sucking at him until he had to push her away, quickly becoming too sensitive.

 

“Enough,” he rasped. “Enough, doll. That... that was perfect. You’re wonderful. Good girl...”

 

Dana settled back again. “Thank you, Master.” She was throbbing with desire, enough to make her squirm, but she made herself sit still, content to have the taste of him still on her tongue.

 

Kevin took a few moments to compose himself before pulling his attention back to his puppet. “Dana,” he murmured, voice quavering from his orgasm. “Dana. You’ve been such a good doll, so nice and obedient for me. Thank you. I’m going to give you your reward now.”

 

“That pleasure you’re feeling is going to keep getting stronger, and stronger. When I say the word, you’re going to climax for me, and you’re not going to stop until I tell you that you may. It’ll be so intense that you’re going to go to sleep for me for a little while-- just a nap-- and when you wake, you’ll be yourself again. Human, and free, and safe. Do you understand?”

 

A deep breath, unfelt, unnoticed. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good girl. Let the pleasure start, now-- but do not climax until I say so.”

 

The throbbing multiplied instantly, working itself through every inch of Dana’s body. It was maddening, mind-numbing, and she could focus on nothing else. She was lost to it, a never-ending wave that wouldn’t crash, higher and higher and higher. Dimly, she was aware of her master’s hand on her chin, guiding her to look at him.

 

Green eyes met gold.

 

Higher.

 

He stared down at her, his fingers blazing hot against her skin.

 

 _Higher_.

 

The wave was there. Right _there_. She wanted-- _needed_ \--

 

A long, terrible moment on the edge.

 

His lips moved. One word. One soft, whispered word.

 

“ _Come_.”

 

The wave crashed.

 

Dana gasped, and then she _screamed_. There was nothing but that pleasure, the wave of burning ecstasy that threatened to consume her, body and soul. It wouldn’t stop, and she came, and came. There was no air left in her lungs, and still, still she was climaxing, until finally, her master spoke, and she fell, whimpering, into blackness.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

When Dana awoke, she was tucked neatly into their bed, naked and unbound. There was a glass of water on the nightstand, her favorite teddy bear snuggled in her arms, and a rather nervous Kevin perched on the footboard. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

 

“Mmm...” She flexed her toes and fingers just because she could. She felt completely normal again, though she could still remember everything that had happened. It was exactly-- no, _better_ than she’d expected. “Wonderful. Kev, that-- that was _amazing_.”

 

The anxiety visibly melted away from his face, and he gave her an easy grin. “Glad to have been of service.”

 

Dana drank some of the water, patting the bed as she did so. Kevin moved to her immediately, wrapping his arms around her; her fingers were in his messy blond hair as soon as she’d set the glass down. “I mean it. That was one of the best experiences of my life. Thank you. Thank you so, so much.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Kevin leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she was having none of it; her head turned so that he was meeting her lips instead. They stayed like that for a while, entangled in each other, before he had to pull away to breathe. “I love you, doll face.”

 

“I love you, too.” She paused, a slow smile crossing her face. “Oh, and Kevin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Feel free to do that _whenever_ you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr, where I am also radiofedora, and where there is lots of Night Vale and other shenanigans.


End file.
